


Muérdago

by NoRegrets104



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets104/pseuds/NoRegrets104
Summary: Eddie no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado porque Buck ni siquiera se ha acercado a él con el muérdago. Por suerte, aún no se ha acabado la Navidad.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3x10, así que leve spoilers del capítulo.

Eddie no puede evitar ver de reojo cómo Buck coge el muérdago y lo pasea entre los invitados, haciendo que haya besos entre amigos, entre familia, y entre parejas, pero nunca acercándose a él.

No importa, de momento tiene a Christopher sonriendo mucho más de lo que ha hecho en días, y a su abuela riendo, y puede esperar un poco más. Después de todo, lleva meses esperando, y qué mejor momento para darse un regalo de navidad a sí mismo.

Cuando acaban de comer pueden incluso abrir unos cuantos regalos, pero hay por fin un aviso y todos se despiden de sus familias para seguir con el trabajo. No es hasta horas más tarde que vuelven a la estación, apenas quedan unas pocas horas del día de Navidad, y Athena sin duda ha tenido ayuda porque está todo impoluto.

\- Ey, Buck.

Eddie se limpia las palmas de las manos en los pantalones, nervioso. Buck se gira hacia él, sonriendo, poniéndose su chaqueta.

\- ¿Te apetece venir a casa un rato? Seguro que Christopher está aún despierto deseando darte su regalo.

Buck alza las cejas, y su sonrisa se expande aún más.

\- ¿Me ha comprado un regalo?

Eddie ríe, asintiendo.

\- Claro que sí, quería pasar la navidad contigo, tenemos tu regalo listo desde hace semanas.

Conducen en silencio, Eddie mirando a Buck de reojo, tamborileando con los dedos en el volante, y si Buck se da cuenta de su nerviosismo, no dice nada.

Se despiden de Carla, que se ha encargado de cuidar de Chris cuando se ha marchado la abuela de Eddie, y ambos entran de puntillas en el dormitorio del niño, que a pesar de que según Carla sí que ha intentado esperarles despierto, duerme como un tronco.

Buck no parece molesto por haber ido hasta allí para nada, y acepta la oferta de Eddie de tomar una cerveza para desconectar de todas las emociones del día.

\- Venga, Díaz, suéltalo ya. - Eddie se atraganta con la cerveza, sin saber si empezar echándole bronca por llamarlo Díaz o confesarse de una vez.

Buck se apiada de él, dejando la cerveza en la mesa, hurgando en su bolsa. Al fin, saca lo que lleva todo el día en la mente de Eddie, y alza el brazo, aguantándolo sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿Cómo sabías…? - Eddie mira el muérdago, y la expresión de Buck, armándose de valor.

\- Eddie, te vi en la fiesta. No podías dejar de mirar el muérdago, sólo que soy un egoísta. No quería compartirte. Así que, ¿vas a cumplir la tradición?

Eddie sabe que su vida va a cambiar. Que tendrá que dar un vuelco a todo lo que creía de sí mismo. Pero también sabe que nunca ha sido tan feliz como cuando pasa tiempo con Buck. Que Christopher le adora. Y que se va a odiar si no se da esta oportunidad.

Así que ríe, cogiendo a Buck por la nuca, acercándolo a él. No oye caer el muérdago, demasiado absorto en la sensación de las manos de Buck sosteniéndole el rostro como si fuera de porcelana.

Y por fin, en los últimos minutos del día de Navidad, se besan.


End file.
